


Драбблы 7 х 13

by Aerdin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: Драбблы по пейрингу Укитаке Джууширо/Кёраку Шунсуй с Фандомной битвы 2012
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Kudos: 2





	1. Вопрос цены

Ухаживать за Джууширо не из-за приступов — редкое и отдельное удовольствие. Оно не достается легко. В основном потому, что здоровый Джууширо старается не тратить времени на отдых, не зная, сколько на этот раз отпущено болезнью. Потому застать его в Угендоу практически невозможно, тем более, одного.

Впрочем, за века их любви Шунсую удается выработать пару десятков способов. Один из самых надежных — превентивное наступление.

Если поймать Джууширо утром, сразу после умывания, но до завтрака, обнять, усадить на циновку, а потом провести по затылку ладонями, то есть все шансы, что Джууширо не сбежит. Затем следует взять в руки гребень и начать расчесывать, медленно, придерживая рукой мягкие, густые волосы.

Джууширо не может устоять перед этой незатейливой лаской, замирает, блаженно щурясь.

Вот тогда уже можно аккуратно разделить гладкие пряди, белые, похожие на сухой кипяток. И заплести в косы.

Вот только одна беда — Шунсуй всегда забывает шнурки, чтобы закрепить их. Привычно чертыхается.

И как обычно, ему приходится снимать собственные заколки, досадливо отбрасывая с лица мешающие волосы.

Одна из двух кос ложится поверх черного косоде Джууширо. И теперь, ровно уложенная между лопаток, ярко выделяется на ткани, словно украшение.

Шунсуй закрепляет вторую косу второй заколкой, укладывает рядом с первой — Джууширо поводит плечами.

Шунсуй оставляет свои волосы распущенными. Он знает, что сегодня Джууширо точно никуда не сбежит из прохладного сумрака Угендо.

А когда кто-нибудь напоминает Шунсую, что его заколки бесценны, он с готовностью соглашается. Но только ему одному известна истинная причина их ценности.


	2. Capre diem

Когда тебе минуло две тысячи лет, чувствовать ценность получаса странно. На самом деле - ничего подобного. Года и даже десятилетия проносятся мимо, когда возраст едва переваливает за пятьсот, а потом просто перестают иметь значение, и ты живешь только здесь и сейчас. Краски становятся ярче, сакэ – хмельней, теплое тело – желанней. А к запаху лекарственных трав он давно притерпелся.

Когда же тревога хлещет Сейрейтей, как плеть сонную лошадь, полчаса вместе - самая сладкая и ценная из вечностей.

Джууширо встревожен происходящим в Сообществе Душ, его дыхание неровно, и Шунсуй без колебаний прижимает его к футону, даже не дав скинуть одежду. Слишком хочется, чтобы оно срывалось от страсти, а не от беспокойства. И давно знакомая карта его кожи не подводит: вот Джууширо уже сбивает на пол шляпу и нетерпеливым движением распутывает шнурок на волосах.

Это всегда завораживает. Как он, наконец, отвлекается, отворачивается от мира, забывает обо всем на время любви, и становится уже не важно, брать или отдаваться. Теперь можно похабно облизываться, задевая языком головку члена, прикусывать внутреннюю сторону бедер, посасывать упругие яички, хрипеть, заглатывая член, - так, что поцелуй кажется невиннейшей из ласк. Можно прижать за запястья к футону, содрогнуться, пережидая сокрушительный всплеск желания пополам со рвущей душу нежностью, впиться в шею, без стеснения оставляя отметины, опуститься на бедра, направляя в себя член. Выгнуться, немея от привычной ласки - особым образом направленная по телу рейяцу стала за эти годы настоящим заклинанием. Упасть без сил в знакомые руки, спутывая волосы в одни на двоих колтуны.

Когда Джууширо начинает гладить по спине, сначала просто собирая капельки пота, а потом - так касаясь кошачьего места между лопаток, что не тереться снова о его бедро невозможно, полчаса сужаются до минут и мгновений. И они пронзительно ценны.


End file.
